One Direction Pays a Visit
by losergyu
Summary: Sunako and the gang cleans the house and an unexpected guests show up.


**ONE DIRECTION PAYS A VISIT!**

**This is my first Fan Fiction, so don't hate~**

**Hope you guys like it. (It might be kind of suck-ish but I still hope you read it 'til the end)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Wallflower or One Direction it's just the fan fiction, it's just a fan FICTION! :3**

**... None of this is true by the way~**

**ON TO THE STORY**

Takenaga: This house is freakin' dirty! Clean up the place!

Kyohei: Like you can talk! You can barely clean up your room!

Takenaga: At least I don't make the fridge empty!

Kyohei: YOU CALLING ME FAT?

Ranmaru: Guys, stop fighting, I'm on the phone with my "sweet cakes".

Yukinjo (Yuki): I agree with Ranmaru, stop fighting!

Takenaga and Kyohei: SHUT UP!

Yuki and Ranmaru: OH NO YOU DIDN'T!

(They all continue to argue about unnecessary stuff)

Sunako: JUST SHUT UP AND CLEAN UP THE HOUSE!

All: O-O-Okay….

(They all clean the house but not very well…)

Sunako: Oh God! Just let me clean up the house!

(Sunako cleans the house super fast)

*DING DONG~*

Yuki: I'LL GET IT~

Yuki: On-On-On-On-On-One Direction!

Ranmaru: WHO SAID ONE DIRECTION!

(Everyone except Sunako runs toward the door and starts screaming like a girl)

Sunako: Aren't **I** supposed to do that?

Louis: HELLO! IS THIS SUNAKO'S HOUSE?

Kyohei: Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes….

Harry : Good because-

Zayn : OUR TOUR BUS BROKE DOWN~!

Sunako: FIRST, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?

Liam: We're-

Niall: One Direction!

Liam: YOU STOLE MY LINE NIALL!

Louis: Who cares...

Harry: Yeah Liam, why do serious?

Niall: We're going to live here now, that's why.

Sunako, Kyohei, Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Yuki: WHAAAAAAAAT?

Louis: Yuuuup!

Harry (Stares into Sunako eyes): You're really pretty, you know ;)

Sunako: Th-Th-The RADIANCE!

(Sunako gets a huge nosebleed)

Harry: Wh-Wh-What happened?

Kyohei: Whenever she sees beautiful people she gets like that all the time…

Harry: Oh…

One Direction: But we all think Sunako is pretty….

Sunako: Anyway, WHY ARE YOU HERE!

Louis: Didn't Zayn say it was because of the tour bus?

Sunako: Uhhhhhhhhh...

Yuki: What happened to it?

Niall: It broke down….

Liam: This is the only safe place to go…

Zayn: Please let us stay until it gets fixed!

Harry: Please?

They continuously beg for an hour...

Sunako: FINE FINE! STAY! BUT DON'T MAKE MUCH NOISE! GOT IT?

One Direction: Got it!

Harry: It'll take about a week to get it fixed….

Sunako: OKAY OKAY WHATEVER!

Kyohei: It's going to be nice with you guys here….

Yuki: YAY! MORE FRIENDS

Takenaga: More noise…

Ranmaru: My ladies can't come to my house anymore!

Sunako: DO IT NEXT WEEK! WE'LL HAVE PEACE AND QUIET NEXT WEEK.

Ranmaru, Kyohei, Yuki, and Takenaga: Fine, fine.

One Direction: I'm hungry, can you guys make us some food?

Kyohei: I'm hungry too… SUNAKO MAKE US SOME FOOD!

Sunako: FINE FINE WHATEVER

Sunako makes DELICIOUS food

Kyohei: ALL RIGHT! TIME TO EAT SOME FOOD! One Direction, Sunako makes some pretty damn good food.

One Direction: Really?

Kyohei: HELL YEAH!

Ranmaru: I want some too Sunako!

Yuki: Me too!

Takenaga: Don't forget to make me some!

Sunako: Uhhh, okay…

-After they eat-

Harry: That was good.

Niall: Yes indeed!

Louis: I agree.

Zayn: YESIREE

Liam: It was good like Donkey Kong

Harry: That didn't even make sense.

Liam: Whatever!

Sunako: Y-Y-Y-Y-Your beds are over there…

Sunako points to where their rooms are

One Direction: Sweeeeeet!

-SUNAKO THINKING-

Why did One Direction come? Hiroshi, tell me please if they're going to leave early, I MUST KNOW! Well Hiroshi….. I'll be patient

Kyohei was just chilling when Harry walked up to him

Kyohei: What do you want?

Harry: Just trying to be friends here...

Kyohei: O-O-O-O-O-O-Oh-kay...

Harry: So, you like Sunako, Eh?

Kyohei: N-N-N-N-N-N-No! Who would like a scary girl like her!

Harry: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YOU LOOOOVE HER~

Kyohei: Stop, you're making a fool out of yourself!

Ranmaru: OF COURSE WE KNEW THAT KYOHEI LOVES SUNAKO~!

Takenaga: Seriously, who wouldn't!

Yuki: I knew from the start!

Sunako: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!

EVERYONE stays silent because they be scared~

As the days passed by they grew more bored by the minute!

Niall: IT'S SOOOOOOOO BORING~!

Louis: I KNOW!

Sunako: You guys want to watch a horror movie with me?

Niall and Louis: N-N-N-N-N-No...

Sunako: Okay, suit yourselves...

Zayn: I still look goooood~

~RING RING RING~

Liam: Uh, hello? Oh out tour bus is fixed? Okay, we're at Sunako's house. Okay, okay, bye.

Liam: Looks like we have to leave...

Louis: We had a lot of fun!

Liam: We really did have fun; we liked the beds you made, Sunako

Niall: Yeah!

Zayn: We had a blast I wish we can come later in the future, eh?

-Sunako thinking- PLEASE NO PLEASE NO

Sunako: Okay, sure.

-Sunako thinking- WHY DID I JUST SAY OKAY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!

Harry: Bye, Sunako

Harry pushes Kyohei in front of Sunako so they can kiss.

Harry: NOW KISS!

They "accidentally" kissed! (/)

Sunako: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?

Kyohei and Sunako blush like mad

Kyohei: WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT HARRY!

Harry: You guys kissed~

One Direction: Okay, bye!~

Yuki: MY FRIENDS

Kyohei: DAMN THAT HARRY!

Takenaga: I can finally read in peace!

Kyohei: NERD!

Ranmaru and Yuki: Here we go again...

**-The End~**

**So I hope you like it :3 I really appreciate it if you guys read the whole thing, it took me so much thinking and stuff! I thank people who created The Wallflower (One of my favorite anime) and the people of One Direction! I do not own any of this, just wrote the fan fiction I really liked The Wallflower and thank you again for reading it all the way LOVE YOU MWAH! If I made any mistakes feel free to tell me~ And if you liked it I can make more! (/)**


End file.
